serenity's moon
by vampireskiss1994
Summary: a 16 year old girl is captured by a vampire, his siblings and him believe she has powers that can help their family, but little than she knows that three out of 4 siblings want her for themselves
1. Chapter 1

Serenity was still tossing and turning in her bed, it was Halloween night and she just could not sleep.

So she threw on a black T-shirt with a purple bat on it and some black jeans and tip toed out of her room and quietly opens the squeaky front door.She was sure she had woken her hard working mom but she decided to go for a walk to the park anyways.Seeing the night sky and breathing in the night air always relaxes her.

Serenity was deep in thought. She had been having these strange dreams and sudden mood changes.

Everyone's been getting on her nerves lately, even her life long friend her mom.Recently, all her mom talks about is how Serenity should be more like her happy, energetic sister Jenny and is so overbearing, it's been driving her crazy lately.Serenity was the total opposite of her sister she had raven black hair and had

always loved the color black. Serenity snapped back into reality when she bumped into a man with bleach blonde hair and hypnotic crystal blue eyes.

"sorry" serenity said shyly, " no problem" said the man not only were his eyes hypnotic so was his voice. "_that guy was kind of creepy"_ serenity thought while walking down the path.serenity was so anxious to get to the park that she decided to take a shortcut through the woods. she knew the path well because it was the same path she took

to school everyday, she knew well enough not to go through it at night but serenity had a feeling that she was being followed. So serenity stopped looked around and headed into the woods.

serenity turned right by the huge oak tree and saw a dark figure leaning against a tree near where she was standing. the figure vanished and appeared right behind serenity. she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder and blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Serenity time to get up" a man replied sweetly. "Dad" serenity mumbled no, it couldn't be her dad left her when she was 7 years old.

Serenity slowly opened her eyes and saw a man around the age of 19 standing over her snickering serenity jumped up and said "who are you?" "My name is lance" the white haired man replied.

Serenity smiled sweetly and said "could you please tell me why I am here and not at my house right now!!" The man smirked and said "looks like you're a feisty one."

Before serenity could reply angrily someone knocked on the door and said "hey lance did you wake her up yet?"

"She's up and oh yeah bring a change of clothes" he said looking at serenity soaking in what she was wearing and he seemed very pleased. Serenity looked at what she was wearing a practically screamed.

Serenity was wearing a black silk night gown with a V-shaped neck line that showed some cleavage and a trim of lace at the bottom of the gown not to mention the length it went to the middle of her thighs and stopped there.

Something that serenity would never where. "All right now I'm mad" serenity replied totally pissed off at the moment. Lance just stood there laughing at how serenity was blushing a crimson red hiding underneath the covers and totally ticked off.

"You actually look quite flattering" he said looking at her hungrily. "Ok, now time for some ground rules" serenity said haughtily:

don't ever look at me like that again

take me home

your really creeping me out

where am I?

The last one was a question but she didn't care. Lance raised an eyebrow and said "Ok then let me list my ground rules".

1. You are not allowed to leave this house or you will be severely punished

2. The others and my self can look at you whatever way we want

3. I don't care if you are creeped out

"Well, well, well looks like we have a feisty one" a 17 year old said walking in with a bundle of clothes for her. The boy had black hair cropped short and two rings on his left eyebrow and he was pretty much all muscle. He was smirking while I was looking at him. After all he was gorgeous and so was Lance with his spiked bleach blonde hair and crystal blue eyes and was also all muscle.

Serenity rolled her eyes and said "just give me the clothes and leave." The man laughed and said "my name is Alex if you were wondering" serenity quickly ran over in her night gown, snatched the clothes and ran back under the covers but instead of hitting the bed she hot something cold and icy.

" you look nice in the night gown serenity" Alex said looking at me hungrily just like lance did.

Serenity blushed and said shyly "where's the bathroom?" "down the hall and to the right" lance said while glaring at alex.

So serenity ran down to where he said the bathroom was and saw two fluffy red towels and decided to take a shower to relax her tense muscles and think about what was going on.

" _why was Alex so cold?" and "why did they keep looking at her like she was a piece of meat?"_

Once serenity got out of the shower she quickly put on the clothes he gave her she looked like a gothic princess in jeans she wore black jeans with rips going down across her thighs and they really made her tiny figure look nice. her shirt was black and had a purple bat on it with a V-neck showing a little bit of cleavage. she walked out of the bathroom and bumped into someone.

**Authors note "hmmm who might that be?" please send me reviews and advice if anyone wants me to change it around :P**


	3. Chapter 3

She looked up and it was a guy around the same age as Alex and Lance. He looked like a skater, he had dark brown hair that was in his face and brown eyes, and he wore tan cargo pants and a black t-shirt which showed how well-built he was.

And in a split second serenity was against a wall with this boy pinning her so that she could not escape, hovering over looking at her the same way the two others did.

serenity was breathing deeply so she would not panic.

The guy came close to her neck and traced her collar bone and neck with his nose breathing in deeply.

"you smell absolutely appetizing and look beautiful, what's your name."

Serenity was horror-struck and she just froze now gasping for air her heart was beating rapidly and said very softly

"What are you people?"

Before he could answer she kicked him where the sun don't shine and ran as fast as she could through the corridor and ran down a bunch of stairs and found a door unlocked, ran inside and locked it.

Panting serenity looked at where she was.

Serenity was in a huge library with books covering all the walls. Serenity absolutely loved to read so she walked over to where the books were and took out a book that was called "Dracula" and sat down in a cozy chair and began to read hoping that no one would find her. Serenity read for a little while and then slowly fell into a fitful dream.

_ Serenity awoke in a white room,_

"_where am I?" serenity thought._

_Then a woman appeared with white feathers flowing all over the place. _

"_Serenity" the woman began to say you are a beautiful reincarnated girl and you must be careful because the men that you are with crave what is inside of you."_

While serenity was sleeping, someone came into the library, cautiously picked her up and set her in a bedroom and the person gently closed the door.

Serenity slowly opened her eyes and shot straight up wondering where she was.

Serenity was in a bedroom it was pitch black so she couldn't see anything inside the room.

Then she saw a little bit of light through a dark hallway serenity was slowly walking towards the light and then someone said

"where are you going you should know they are waiting for you outside somewhere in this house."

Serenity practically jumped 3 feet in the air, the person lit a candle.

It was another guy he was reading a book and he had black hair and red streaks in it. His eyes were green and he was wearing a black tank top and jeans. The tank top made him look gorgeously well built just like the others.

He was different serenity could tell he was looking at her differently, instead of looking at her like a piece of meat, he looked at her sympathetically.

Serenity sat down on the bed thinking that he was like her and said "hi my name is serenity what is yours?"

Then he stood up and then there was a blur and he was gone. Serenity gasped she was now laying down on the bed and him caging her with his arms and legs, his face close to hers he murmured

" don't ever get comfortable with any of us we know what you are and I can tell that you are beginning to bud into a beautiful woman. That makes you even more appetizing for me and the others."

Serenity remembered something really strange that couldn't be possible just then she slowly lifted her hand towards his chest and said "your name is Chase isn't it?" she said and still caging her with his arms and legs he said "yes I am Chase" and she began to speak what is the woman's name that lance used to love deeply and she also broke his heart" he raised and eyebrow and said "her name was Alison Conners how do you know this?" serenity's eyes widened and she tried to escape but she couldn't be cause he slammed his body against hers chase whispered in her ear clutching her tightly to her chest "you remember don't you" serenity said nervously "no of coarse not why would I remember anything?" she said trying to push him away.

His grasp only tightened "yes you do, you are my family's blood donor and Alison Conner's reincarnated daughter you were traded because your blood never runs dry since you are a priestess's daughter and since you remember I'll take you to the others." Serenity's eyes widened and she struggled even more. Chase let her walk but his cold hands were like handcuffs around her wrists.

Serenity was terrified she knew that they were going to decide who was going to keep her in their room first and she was going to find out in a few seconds.


End file.
